


You could have just asked

by ShandrisCZ



Series: AntixDark [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Possessive Behaviour, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, So much smut, kind of, not actually mark x jack, only anti x dark, top anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti has had enough...time to show the other who's superior here.</p><p> </p><p>Well that didn't go as he thought it would...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could have just asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone series and has nothing in common with Playing with fire...basically the universe is different.

  Anti just about had enough. For the past several weeks Dark had been getting into his way, interrupting few of his kills and now he was even following him home. The nerve! Anti turned his head slightly and sure enough, he saw the other demon with the corner of his eye. Oh, how he hated that guy's guts. He just wanted to punch him in the neck, show him who was the superior demon here. Suddenly he got an idea and he took a sharp turn into a dark alley, stopping right behind the corner. His left eye flared with green light as he heard the other's footseps getting closer. Dark walked into the dark street and how stupid he actually was, falling for that? Anti caught him, shoving him against the wall, his hand wrapped around Dark's neck.

  "Good to see you too Anti."

  Anti snarled at Dark who only had a chescire grin on his face.

  "Why are you following me?"

  "I thought we could...talk?" Dark said, his smile getting even wider as his hands found a way under Anti's shirt. Anti growled at the sudden contact, catching Dark's wrists, pushing them to the wall next to his head. What was the other doing? Frowning he looked over Dark, taking in the details he didn't even thought to pay attention to before. His body was oddly relaxed, breathing maybe a bit uneven, his neck exposed and vulnerable, two red gleaming eyes looking at him hungrily from under the mess of red hair. Suddenly Dark was biting his lower lip and Anti's eyes followed the movement before getting back to Dark's hooded ones.

  "Are you offering yourself to me?" he asked quizically, his eyebrows raised and instead of an answer Dark shrugged, trying bringing them closer by hooking his leg behind Anti's knee. Anti just sidestepped, his hold on Dark's hands not faltering.

  "Is that why you've been a pain in my ass lately?"

  Dark smirked devilishly, showing off his slightly sharper fangs.

  "How else would I get you to notice me? You in?"

  Anti couldn't not hear the challenge in the other's voice and after a while of thinking it over he slowly released Dark's wrists.

  "Let's go to my place."

\---

  As soon as the door to Anti's apartment closed behing them Dark was in front of him, his hands on Anti's lean hips, kissing his neck passionately. Anti chuckled at the other's enthusiasm, the sound turning into a moan when Dark bit just at the right place. He quickly got hold of Dark's hair, pulling him away, forcing a yelp out of the other demon. He looked into the other's eyes that were now brown and human, revealing the lust hidden behind them and he smirked.

  "I think you misunderstood how this is gonna work," he said with a sweet voice, " _I'm_ in charge. So you get what I give you, got it?"

  Dark's eyes were hazed as he nodded as much as Anti's hand in his hair allowed him.

  "Good. That means you keep your hands to yourself, too."

  Dark whined but did as he was told, retracting his hands from Anti's hips. Anti smiled, pulling a bit at Dark's hair once again, another moan filling the room.

  "Really? Hair pulling?" he asked with a smirk, chuckling when he noticed the light blush that dusted Dark's cheeks. Tilting Dark's head even more, he kissed his neck before letting go of him completely.

  "Follow me."

  He moved in the direction of his bedroom, Dark following him obediently. As soon as they entered the dark room Anti walked over to the bedside lamp, turning it on. It illuminated the space with warm yellow light and Anti toed of his shoes along with his socks, sitting on the bed afterwards, his back pressed against the headboard. Dark was standing by the door, simply waiting and Anti smirked.

  "Strip," he instructed shortly, glad that Dark didn't need to be told twice. First came of the shirt, revealing a well-toned torso, followed by the shoes, socks and jeans and soon Dark was standing there just in his boxer briefs. He moved to take them off too, looking at Anti for any sign of disaprooval, before they joined the small pile of clothes on the floor. Anti got up, taking in the sight before him, walking towards Dark slowly.

  "Well someone knows how to choose a meatbag," he said appreciatively, Dark straightening at those words, his eyes flashing with red light before dimming again. Anti reached his hand, his fingers tracing Dark's collarbone before sliding slowly down his pecks, stopping just above Dark's dick. Dark bit his lower lip but Anti could still hear the strangled whine. His hand travelled back up, grazing against Dark's nipple, this time earning him a moan. Dark's eyes were pleading, his lips parted as he took in uneven breaths.

  "So responsive," Anti mused before jerking his head towards the bed.

  "On your back handsome," and while Dark was laying down, he himself took off his shirt, moving to one of his drawers, taking out bottle of lube. He turned to join

  Dark on the bed, just to see the other jerking himself at a leisure pace, his eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Anti growled, making Dark stop in his motions, his eyes looking up at Anti guiltily. Anti stalked over to the bed, getting on it, crawling over to Dark until he was propped over him, their faces mere inches apart.

  "What did I say?" Anti growled, his eye lighting up.

  "That I get only what you give me," Dark said, fear and arrousal clearly heard in his voice. Anti placed open-mouthed kisses to his neck before whispering dangerously in his ear.

  "Which part of that was unclear to you?"

  "No part," Dark said and suddenly yelped when set of sharp teeth sank into his neck. He could feel the skin break, dropplets of blood spilling. Anti once again got into his view, licking the blood off his lips before continuing angrily.

  "This is a warning. Next time I won't lef you off this easy."

  Dark didn't have time to say anything before Anti was kissing him, letting him taste the blood off his tongue. Dark moaned and gripped the sheets tightly when a single finger slick with lube was pressed into him, followed soon by second and then third, leaving Dark a moaning mess as he still focused on not touching Anti.

  "Such a needy little whore. And it's all for me, isn't it?" Anti purred into Dark's ear who whined in response, knuckles white from gripping the sheets too tight. Anti growled, biting the juncture of his neck.

  "I asked you a question, fucking answer it," he said, speeding up the thrusts of his fingers.

  "Yes, just for you, fuck! I'm such a whore, just for you," Dark's rambling trailed into a moan as Anti's fingers brushed against his prostate. But before he could fully enjoy the sensation Anti was withdrawing his hand, taking off his jeans and boxers quickly, tossing them somewhere beforee kissing him hungrily, all teeth and tongue and spit and Dark couldn't do anything than take it. Suddenly Anti was pressing into him and he had to wonder when did the other manage to lube himself up but that train of thought was forced to a stop when Anti bottomed out with one fluid motion.

  "You're mine," Anti growled, his eye flaring with green light, all powerfull and imposing as he pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips forwards setting a fast pace. Dark was sure he ripped the sheets on several places and when Anti hit his prostate the first time he nearly screamed.

  "Fuck, Anti! Please let me touch you," he whimpered, looking up at Anti who grinned at him, mouth full of sharp teeth.

  "Just cause you're begging so nicely," Anti wasn't even done talking when Dark pulled him down into a bruising kiss by his neck. He groaned into the kiss, taking ahold of Dark's dick, jerking him in time with his thrusts. He pulled away, looking into Dark's hazed eyes.

  "I bet you want to come so bad right now," Dark moaned in response and Anti chuckled devilishly "I wonder if I should let you. After all you've been a brat, misbehaving-"

  "No, please! I'll be good, I promise! Please let me cum, I'm sorry I've been a brat-" Anti cut of his rambling with an almost gentle kiss. Dark whimpered, feeling Anti's lips curl against his.

  "Cum for me," he murmured, their lips brushing and Dark was gone, digging his nails into Anti's biceps as he was cumming heavily onto his stomach. Anti pulled out, finishing himself off, adding to the mess. They were both panting heavily, looking at each other in silence before Anti suddenly got up, disappearing in a cojoined room, returning with a damp washcloth. His eye was no longer glowing as he was cleaning Dark.

  "You know, if you wanted me to fuck you, you could have just asked," Anti said with a smirk and Dark chuckled deeply before worrying his lower lip, looking to the side.

  "Did you mean it?"

  Anti looked up at him, eyebrows raised quizically.

  "What?"

  "That I'm yours," Dark clarified, looking at Anti, his human eyes huge and full of hope. Anti smiled, his eyes gaining a mischevious spark to them.

  "If you want. I _was_ thinking about keeping you."

  This sent shivers through Dark and he nodded shortly. Anti smiled, kissing him softly on the spot he bit previously.

  "Good. Cause there are so many things I want to do to you," he purred before kissing the place again, licking at the remaining blood. Oh, Dark couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing smut so any advice you can give me is highly appreciated.
> 
> Also: sorry mom...


End file.
